1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A power conversion apparatus includes various units such as an inverter unit. Such units are housed in a casing.
The units basically include, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-354839 published on Dec. 6, 2002, electrical components such as electrolytic capacitors included in circuits, conductors connecting the electrical components to each other, casings securing and protecting the electrical components and the conductors, and cooling fans that cool the electrical components.